Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for transporting sheets transported by an endlessly revolving transporting or conveyor belt, whereon the sheets are at least partially fixed.
A device for fixing sheets on an endlessly revolving conveyor or transporting belt has become known heretofore, for example, from the published European Patent Document EP 0 099 054 B1.
In this regard, the transporting belt is magnetic and the sheets which are to be transported are magnetizable.
A disadvantage with regard to the transporting device according to the aforementioned European Patent Document EP 0 099 054 B1 is that the sheets which are to be transported have to contain magnetizable particles or layers in order to be able to fix them onto the magnetic transporting belt.